


That Person

by ladymodrus



Series: The Raid Fanfiction [4]
Category: The Raid
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kamu siapa? Kenapa mengikuti saya?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Person

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca!

Sejak hampir setahun yang lalu aku selalu bertanya-tanya, siapa pria yang selalu ditemui Ibu setiap bulan itu? Pria lusuh, berambut gondrong berantakan, dengan tubuh kurus, berjanggut panjang dan dekil—yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan—itu selalu menemui ibuku pada tanggal dan tempat yang selalu sama. Setiap mereka bertemu, aku selalu melihat pria lusuh itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal yang kemudian kuketahui berisikan sejumlah uang tunai dalam nominal yang cukup besar. Dan belakangan kuketahui pula kalau uang itu selalu digunakan Ibu untuk membeli berbagai macam keperluanku. Hal ini juga membuatku mempertanyakan kenapa pria lusuh itu selalu menyetorkan uang kepada Ibu? Apakah dia memiliki hutang kepada ibuku? Atau dia hanya seorang pesuruh yang dimintai oleh orang lain untuk menyetorkan uangnya kepada ibuku? Tetapi ternyata tidak. Tidak setelah aku mengetahui kalau pria lusuh itu adalah ayahku.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ibu, aku mencari tahu tentang siapa pria lusuh itu—yang kemudian aku tahu bahwa dia ayahku. Selama ini Ibu selalu bercerita kalau dia dan ayahku telah bercerai. Di mana keberadaan ayahku sekarang, Ibu selalu bilang tidak tahu. Tetapi setelah aku memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri, aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit tentang ayahku yang ternyata adalah seorang tunawisma. Lebih dari itu, aku juga harus menerima kenyataan kalau selama ini ayahku bertahan hidup dengan menjadi seorang tukang pukul; seorang pesuruh yang dibayar untuk menyakiti—atau bahkan membunuh—orang lain. Dengan melakukan pekerjaan itu, ayahku mendapatkan bayaran. Dan dengan hasil bayaran itu pula, dia membiayai hidupku, juga ibuku.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ayah dan ibuku, tetapi aku harap apa yang kurasakan selama ini—setelah aku mengetahui dia ayahku—adalah benar, bahwa sekotor apapun pekerjaan yang dilakukannya, bukan berarti dirinya orang jahat. Aku bisa melihat gurat kesedihan di wajahnya setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Ibu. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kalau kesedihan itu berasal dari diriku.

***

Dia baru saja keluar dari kafe tempatnya biasa bertemu dengan Ibu setiap bulan. Penampilannya tetap sama. Dia lusuh dan berantakan—dan membawa banyak uang. Aku mengikutinya ketika dia berjalan masuk ke sebuah gang sempit dan becek. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh menyerang dadaku setiap aku mengikuti langkah yang dipijakkannya ke atas tanah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan harus bagaimana, aku terus mengikutinya.

Kulihat dia berbelok ke sebuah lorong di sebelah kanan. Aku sama sekali tak ragu untuk turut mengambil langkah ke arah yang sama. Berbelok dengan segera, aku harap aku masih bisa mengejarnya dengan derap kakiku, tetapi ternyata tidak. Langkahku terhenti ketika ada sebuah tubuh yang mendorongku keras dan cepat. Punggungku membentur tembok dan seolah menempel. Dalam curahan cahaya yang begitu minim, aku masih bisa melihatnya, menatapku tajam dengan berkali-kali lipat kekejaman tertampang dalam sorot matanya yang kelam, dingin, beku, tetapi juga penuh kepedihan. Dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak, seperti tertembus sebuah anak panah ketika menatap matanya.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa mengikuti saya?" tanyanya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Suaranya terdengar tegas, berat dan kejam. Tangan kanannya mencengkram leher bajuku dan mengangkatnya ke atas dengan sangat kuat.

Ada rasa takut menyelimuti diriku. Pria ini seorang pembunuh, dan dia bisa saja membunuhku. Tetapi aku juga tidak mau membohongi diri, pembunuh ini adalah ayahku; seseorang yang telah lama sekali ingin kujumpai. Melihat wajahnya sejelas dan sedekat ini membuat airmataku mulai terkumpul, membendung di pelupuk mataku.

"Ba—" Aku mencoba berucap, tetapi sangat sulit ketika rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang dadaku, membuatku tak sanggup lagi membendung butiran air yang mulai terasa berat di pelupuk mataku. "Bapak...?"

Dapat kurasakan cengkraman tangannya pada leher bajuku berangsur melemah, sebelum benar-benar hilang sama sekali. Dia mundur selangkah setelah melepaskanku. Kedua bola matanya memandangiku dengan tatapan tak percaya, dahinya mengerut dalam sehingga membuat kedua alisnya tampak bertemu. Mungkin dia sedang bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri tentang siapa aku.

Aku berusaha membuat diriku agar tidak terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang lemah dengan kembali berusaha menahan airmataku, tetapi aku gagal. Aku telah sekuat tenaga menahannya, namun tetap saja tak berhasil. Ada perasaan yang begitu rumit muncul di dalam hatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang mendorongku untuk maju menghampirinya, dan menghambur memeluk dirinya.

"Bapak..."

Aku sudah tidak peduli terhadap apapun, aku terisak, airmataku tercurah begitu saja ketika memeluknya. Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak merasakan ada satu respon pun darinya, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari ada sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhku dan mengusap punggungku hangat.

"Karim..."

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin FF tentang Prakoso. Fiuh...


End file.
